


Highlander A to Z

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Highlander A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Highlander A to Z

| 

**HIGHLANDER A to Z**

Reading my own stuff bores me; I prefer what _other_ minds create.   
Below are some amazingly inventive poems written by HL fans.   
They represent three Bulletin Boards.   
Each is signed with the screen name and BB, and the links are provided for the curious. 

**HL BB = The Official Highlander Message Board**

SCIFI HL BB = TV:SCI FI Channel: Highlander: The Series 

HG Forum = Holyground Forum - Message Index 

I have written only two of these quatrains-the **first** for Amanda, the **last** for Zachary.   
Barring minor corrections in spelling and capitalization, the others are displayed exactly as written.   
They are examples of the intelligent, imaginative, inventive and sometimes wacky qualities that define a Highlander fan. 

  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

**A**

'A' is for Amanda,   
A cute little thief.   
She often drops by   
To give MacLeod grief.   


Emit 

'A' is for Anne   
Duncan's medical squeeze   
But as it turned out   
She was only a tease   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'A' is for Always   
Mac's love for Tessa will be   
Their souls are joined   
For eternity.   
bookmom, Scifi HL BB 

'A' is for Anne   
A cute little doctor   
Whose world was shattered   
When Daimler's Quickening rocked her.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'A' is for Artist   
Tessa sculpted with clay,   
Her works of art   
Made the Highlander's day.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'A' is for Advice,   
To which one can't object,   
'Don't let your head,   
Come away from your neck!'   
GrendelPrime, HL BB 

'A' is for Alias   
Immortals take a new name,   
When the old one could   
Bring them unwanted fame.   
Sekhmet, HL BB 

'A' is for Ahriman   
A Zoroastrian demon   
Caused the death of young Richie   
And sent MacLeod Screamin.   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'A' is for Amy   
Joe Dawson's daughter   
Assigned to watch Walker   
And witness the slaughter   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'A' is for Anne   
Who vowed not to push   
Cause she really liked   
To squeeze Duncan's tush   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'A' is for Amanda   
With dark hair or with white;   
Try messing with her Duncan   
She'll soon give you a fight!   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

'A' is for Adam   
The immortal sensation   
Disguised as a Watcher   
To avoid confrontation   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**B**

'B' is for babies   
Which won't be arriving,   
No matter how often   
Immortals keep striving.   


Palladia, HG Forum 

'B' is for Bullet   
Where do they all go?   
Part of Highlander magic   
As well we all know   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'B' is for Brenda   
Bookish and smart.   
Bedazzled by Connor   
And swordmaker's art.   
COLLEENGAEL, HL BB 

'B' is for Lord Byron   
A poet of true form   
Lov'd by Mary Shelley   
Inspired by lightening storm   
KaosO2, SCIFI HL BB 

'B' is for Blaine   
A thief and a rube   
He'd still have his head   
If he wasn't a boob   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'B' is for blade   
Part of a sword   
If you don't watch out   
You're gonna be floored   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'B' is for Buzz   
That headache you get   
When you feel someone coming   
Who might be a threat   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**C**

'C' is for Connor   
Brother, teacher, and kin   
He's still there in the background   
Duncan's true friend!   


MacNair, HG Forum 

'C' is for Cassandra,   
Ancient and wise,   
Her quest for revenge   
Almost brought her demise.   
colo_ski_girl, HL BB 

'C' is Cullen,   
Champ of Sword,   
Sad and sullen,   
Master and lord.   
>Aragorn, HL BB 

'C' is for Caspian   
Cannibal of men,   
Crusader of Horsemen,   
Canned on the bridge.   
Aragorn, HL BB 

'C' is for Connor   
the original one   
When Duncan faced Kell   
He was somewhere else having fun!   
MacNair, HG Forum 

'C' is for Caspian   
Brutal and fey,   
'If I have to lose one, it'll be you.'   
Was all Methos would say.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'C' is for Connor   
And Endgame's a jive   
Connor won the whole game   
Back in 1985!   
MacNair, HG Forum 

'C' is for Cimoli   
He had a cool act   
But somebody saw him   
That's how he got whacked!   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'C' is for Connor   
There can be only one   
Who says that his twinkle   
Left with his head   
angeleyes, HG Forum 

'C' is for clang,   
The sound of the sword.   
It beheads the opponent,   
And will make only ONE the lord.   
becca, SCIFI HL BB 

'C' is for Connor   
Richie dubbed him 'Lancelot',   
He brought lovely Tessa   
To our honourable Scot.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'C' is for Claudia   
Mac's protégé,   
Walter forced her immortality,   
And took her spark to play.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'C' is for Chivalry   
With a slap in the face   
But you may not react   
Or you'll be a disgrace   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'C' is for Connor   
That rugged old Scot   
Don't believe all those rumors   
That say he is not!   
MacNair, HG Forum 

'C' is for Cahill   
Insane avenging angel.   
A knife to the chest,   
Made him a Knight of the Temple.   
Sekhmet, HL BB 

'C' is for Cory,   
Dashing and cute:)   
He flirts with Amanda   
And steals lots of loot   
californiabrit, SCIFI HL BB 

'C' is for Cassandra   
Who lived in the wood   
Cast her spell on Duncan   
I would too if I could.   
californiabrit, SCIFI HL BB 

'C'ory Raines was naughty,   
Haughty and proud.   
Sucks to be Cory,   
Blown up by MacLeod.   
Ertia, HL BB 

'C' is for Crystal   
Methuselah's Stone   
You might be immortal   
If this gem you could own   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'C' is for Clay   
Who was angry with Richie   
He tried to fight Duncan   
But his sword arm was itchie   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'C' is for Connor,   
With girls he's no slack.   
When he says "I'm Immortal",   
They hop in the sack.   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'C' is for Connor   
A Scot through and through.   
His accent is more like   
The Frenchman de Loup!!   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

'C' is for Connor   
Duncan's immortal cousin   
The original Highlander   
Passing the torch in "The Gathering"   
pegasis27, HL BB 

* * *

**D**

'D' is for Duncan   
Who has all the fun   
And most of the good women   
(from episode one)   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'D' is for Duncan,   
Noble and handsome.   
His Tessa and Richie   
Were held for ransom .   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'D' is for Debra   
She loved Duncan truly   
She had flaming red hair   
That was untamed and unruly   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'D' is for Dawson,   
Loyal friend - runs a bar   
Watches Duncan and makes   
Lovely sounds with guitar.   
Evaine, HL BB 

'D' is for Darius   
Ancient and wise,   
Makes wonderful mead   
And gives good advice.   
californiabrit, SCIFI HL BB 

'D' is for Danny   
He really loved his Magic   
But billed as the Immortal Cimoli   
His ending was quite tragic.   
LynnannCDC, HG Forum 

'D' is for Duncan   
The next MacLeod Immie   
His teacher was Connor   
His student was Richie   
Lonewriter, HG Forum 

'D' is for days gone by   
Light and full of laughter   
Do you miss lost loves   
When the stars are in the sky   
CAT, HL BB 

'D' is for Duncan   
C is for Connor   
Both from Glenfinnan   
And brought up with honor   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

OR 

'D' is for Duncan   
C is for Connor   
If both saw a woman   
Which one would be on her???   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'D' is for Duncan   
So brave and so daring.   
In flashbacks we never know   
WHAT he'll be wearing!   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

'D' is for D'Estaing   
A pitiful creature   
Who copied the ways   
Of his mentor and teacher   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**E**

'E' is for Ernst   
A supremacist beast   
He ran into Duncan   
Who sent him to...   
Zeist!   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'E' is for Endgame   
Some say is bad   
I disagree   
But killing Connor made me quite sad   
Lonewriter, HG Forum 

'E' is for Endgame   
A fine action packed tale   
But a holyground murder   
Made many fans wail   
Princess, HG Forum 

'E' is for Endgame   
A sequel no Doubt   
But not a success   
Some of us shout   
CAT, HL BB 

'E' is for Emit   
A Highlander fan   
She makes us all work   
Whenever she can!   
CAT, HL BB   
(Thanks, CAT ) 

'E' is eternity   
A very long time   
Which would be lovely   
If Duncan were mine   
californiabrit, SCIFI HL BB 

'E' is for Emit   
A highlander fan   
Who cheers people's days up   
And makes them feel glad   
californiabrit, SCIFI HL BB   
(Gosh, gee, thanks cb) 

'E' is for Emit   
Our resident poet   
She's best at these rhymes   
And everyone knows it   
californiabrit, SCIFI HL BB   
(Gosh thanks for swelling my head, cb ) 

'E' is for Evil   
A _dark_ page in Mac's life   
Almost killed his best friend   
He was filled up with strife   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**F**

'F' is for Fitz   
Beheaded by Kalas   
He once bagged a babe   
Who lived in a Palace.   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'F' is for Far away   
The place that they'll all go   
When the Gathering begins   
For the final light show   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'F' is for Fitz   
He loves immortal life   
Even after he's murdered   
By his beautiful wife   
Princess, HG Forum 

'F' is for Faith   
Who turned out to be his wife   
She tried her best   
To end his Immortal Life   
Lonewriter, HG Forum 

'F'ast racing Richie,   
Prince of the tracks,   
Our beloved young Immie,   
Now lost to the past.   
Ertia, HL BB 

'F' is for Flashback,   
Time passes so fast,   
They're such a fun way,   
To learn about the past.   
GrendelPrime, HL BB 

'F' is for Fate,   
Which can't be outrun,   
'In the end,   
There can be only one.'   
GrendelPrime, HL BB 

'F' is for Flashbacks   
When we travel beyond   
To days of the past   
In a memory pond   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'F' is for Fitzcairn   
God's gift to women.   
If not for our Duncan   
Many fixes he'd be in!   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

* * *

**G**

'G' is for 'Grayson'   
Darius' foe   
He wanted to kill him   
But Duncan said 'no'   


shebagirl, HL BB 

'G' is for Garrick   
Duncan's psychotic friend   
But as it turned out   
Not a friend in the end   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'G' is for Gathering   
Where the prize shall be won   
The Game will be over   
In The End There can Be Only One.   
Lonewriter, HG Forum 

'G' is for Gathering   
There can be only one.   
If it wasn't for this   
Immortals would have more fun   
LA-LA lander, HG Forum 

'G' is for Glenfinnan,   
The MacLeod's homeland   
Duncan and Connor   
Brothers forever they stand.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'G' is for Glenfinnan   
All heather and rocks,   
Is fondly remembered   
By two handsome Scots.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'G' is for Graham   
A really old master   
To beat Haresh Clay   
He should've been faster   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'G' is for Gash   
When the sword hits your belly   
So you reach up inside   
And it feels like jelly   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'G' is for Grayson   
Who tried to lure Darius   
From Holyground safety   
His methods were various   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

* * *

**H**

'H' is for _**HIGHLANDER**_   
And the clan of MacLeod   
Hold your sword high   
And say it out loud   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'H' Is for Horton   
Who liked to kill   
To Behead any immortal   
Was his only will   
highlandgoddess, HL BB 

'H' is for heads   
Ripe for the taking   
If you're not good at swordplay   
You ought to be quaking   
LA-LA lander, HG Forum 

'H' is for horsemen.   
Four to be precise.   
Murdered and pillaged.   
With axe, sword and knife   
Silas, HL BB 

'H' is for Holy Ground   
A place where we meet   
To have our discussions   
But never compete   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'H'eather's voice echoes,   
Where ruins stand alone,   
Highland winds blow   
Across Connor's soul.   
Ertia, HL BB 

'H' is for Highlander,   
To which our devotion lies,   
I think we've already,   
Been given the Prize!   
GrendelPrime, HL BB 

'H' is for History   
Why the Watchers exist   
To observe and record   
For all time; they insist   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**I**

'I' for Immortals   
They exist from the dawn of time,   
They fight to stay alive   
Until to reach their Prime!   


Immortal Emperor, HL BB 

'I' is for Indian,   
Mac was once a Sioux   
A strong happy brave   
Who loved Little Deer too.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'I' is for Indian   
Mac was happy at last   
But Kern turned that joy   
To grief mighty fast.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'I' is for Innocence   
The start of a journey   
What begins with _**'I do'**_   
Ends _with_ an attorney   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'I' is for Immie   
They can live for many a year   
The oldest among them   
Loves the taste of good beer!!!   
Lonewriter, HG Forum 

'I' is for Ivanhoe,   
Shiny and bright.   
Methos uses it deftly   
But prefers not to fight.   
Evaine, HL BB 

'I' is for Immortal   
A life of great breadth   
To gather on far shores   
And fight to the death   
CAT, HL BB 

'I' is for Ingrid,   
Brave woman, no doubt,   
But she'd live even longer   
If she hadn't crossed MacLeod...   
colo_ski_girl, HL BB 

'I' is for IMMORTALITY,   
A double-edged blade.   
Bittersweet game of survival,   
To avoid beheading - and grave.   
kushy, SCIFI HL BB 

'I' is Incitatus   
He once was a horse   
Methos remembers him   
Of course, of course   
unicorn, HL BB 

* * *

**J**

'J' is for Jam session   
Joe and Claudia really rock,   
They bring the house down   
While Mac drinks Joe's best stock   


bookmom, HG Forum and SCIFI HL BB 

'J' is for Jacob   
A gypsy on the run   
He slaughtered the Watchers   
Like Attila the Hun   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'J' is for Joe   
Who records as he views   
But it's immortals who watch   
When Joe sings the blues   
Princess, HG Forum 

'J' is for 'Joseph'   
Lost his legs in a war.   
Now, as a Watcher,   
Records another war.   
(the war between immortals, get it??)   
Yvette Christofilis, HL BB 

'J' is for Joe   
A man with a limp   
He might have more fun   
If he were a pimp   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'J' is for Justice   
With a sword in your hand   
The evil shall fall   
Isn't it grand?   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**K**

'K' is for Kronos   
He's a scar on his face   
He nearly wiped out   
The whole human race   


californiabrit, SCIFI HL BB 

'K' is for Kanwulf   
A Viking no doubt   
Duncan buried his weapon   
So he started to pout   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'K' is for Kali-Ma   
The Hindu destructor.   
Kamir tried to claim her,   
But MacLeod was the victor.   
Sekhmet, HL BB 

'K' is for Kronos   
Who's, thankfully, dead.   
Not a moment too soon   
Did MacLeod take his head.   
colo_ski_girl, HL BB 

'K' is for K'Immies   
So evil they are   
If you see one coming   
You'd better run far.   
K'Immielvr, HG Forum 

'K' is Kronos,   
Cunning, brutal and vain   
He was Methos' dear Brother   
And also his bane.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'K' is for Kern,   
Kronos and Kalas   
Three evil K'Immies   
Who were full of malice.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'K' is for Kalas,   
His voice torn asunder,   
Revenge on dear Duncan   
His last fatal blunder.   
Gnu MacWOW, HG Forum 

'K' is for Katana   
Duncan's weapon of choice   
Enemies beware   
After you're dead Duncan will rejoice.   
Reptilian, HL BB 

'K' is for Kahani   
Mac's much-loved son   
They hunted and fished   
And had lots of fun   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'K' is for Kenny   
A really old punk   
Who's child-sized head   
Is filled up with junk   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'K' is for Kane,   
An evil old knave,   
What did he eat,   
While stuck in that cave?   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'K' is for Kurgan,   
Scary as heck,   
I'm really glad Connor   
Severed his neck.   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'K' is for Kurgan,   
Scary as heck,   
He had lots of pins   
Stuck in his neck.   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'K' is for Kanis,   
An evil old louse.   
When Duncan killed him,   
it lifted the house.   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'K' is for Kalas,   
His songs were a bore.   
In Paris brave Duncan   
Showed him the door.   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'K' is for Kuyler   
Whose face was all white   
He killed for a living   
Which wasn't quite right!   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

'K' is for kilt   
Worn without underwear   
If the wind lifts Duncan's   
I want to be there!!   
yukfeh, Adrian's Angels 

'K' is for Kuyler   
Disguised as a mime   
But Duncan decided   
He was past his prime.   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

'K' is for Kell   
Who knew Connor well   
He used to be holy   
But now he's in Hell   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'K' Is for Kurgan   
The menacing Foe   
Who fought Conner   
Far and with woe   
Magister mundi sum!, HL BB 

* * *

**L**

'L' is for Love   
It gives us wings, makes us fly   
But who wants to live forever   
When love must die?   


Sekhmet, HL BB 

'L' is for Larca   
He played God for fun   
Too bad for him   
_There can be only one!_   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'L' is for Lucas   
He liked Southern Hicks   
One day he moved North   
To live in the sticks   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

OR 

'L' is for Lucas   
A man of good ways   
He battled with Crowley   
Who put an end to his days.   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'L' is for Lay-Over   
When Amanda's in town   
She rocks Duncan's World   
And brings the house down!   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'L' is for Luther   
A man of poor taste   
He killed his own teacher   
And that was a waste   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'L' is for Legacy   
A prelude to 'Methuselah's Stone'   
Luther has the crystals   
But against him, Mac doesn't stand alone   
KaosO2, SCIFI HL BB 

'L' is for Learning   
The world is their school   
Immies become many things   
Long life can be cool.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'L' is for Language   
Immies speak more than one   
It's always helpful   
But is learning them fun?   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'L' is for Lost   
Connor's Sad and Blue   
His lot to loose so many Loves   
All sweet and True   
CAT, HL BB 

'L' is for Lightning   
What a shock that must be   
When you take someone's head   
It looks painful to me   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'L' is for life   
For immortals it's long   
I'm picturing Mac   
Wearing a thong......   
unicorn, HL BB 

'L' is for Languages   
Duncan knows many   
When he was a baby   
He didn't know any   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**M**

'M' is for Methos   
A Horseman of rage   
He killed many people   
In the Bronze Age   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'M' is for Methos   
He's led a long life...   
There's one thing he's learned   
And that's how to survive.   
colo_ski_girl, HL BB 

'M' is for Mikey   
Not the brightest they've said   
But one of the bravest   
He laid down his head   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'M' is for Methos   
Eldest of All   
Free beer he doth mooch   
Much to Joe's gall.   
Gnu MacWOW, HG Forum 

'M' is for Marsh   
Who wrote a best-seller   
About Duncan MacLeod   
A handsome, strong feller   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

OR 

'M' is for Marsh   
Who wrote a sexy romance   
And now all the ladies   
Want in Duncan's pants   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'M' is for Methos   
The fine British hotty.   
I'd sure like to see him,   
In the full monty.   
Sekhmet, HL BB 

'M' is for Methos   
The Really Old Guy   
He used to make women scream,   
Now he just makes them SIGH!!   
KaosO2, SCIFI HL BB 

'M' is for Magic   
When you're stiff as a board   
And then come back to life   
To once again hold a sword   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'M' is for Mikey   
Not much for brains   
A kind, simple immie   
Who really liked trains   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**N**

'N' is for Nefertiri   
Cleopatra's sidekick   
Duncan said 'Hey Babe,   
Let me show you...a trick.'   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'N' is for Nick   
And, it is no joke   
Ladies get a kick   
Out of watching him drink Diet Coke   
Freyja, HL BB 

'N' is for Noel   
Tessa's her name   
One day she was shot   
And that was a shame   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'N' is for Nick Lea   
Who plays handsome Cory   
Teamed with Amanda   
A romantic thieves story   
unicorn, HL BB 

'N' is for Neck   
The part you protect   
Don't lose your head   
Or your **Q** will eject   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**O**

'O' is for O'Rourke   
Almost got Duncan's head   
But Methos surprised him   
With a pistol instead   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'O' is for Otavio   
A jealous old squirrel   
Who killed a young man   
And married his girl   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'O' is for Old   
Most Immortals are   
They have real long lifelines   
That go down their arm(s)   
unicorn, HL BB 

'O' is for Orphan   
All immortals are this   
To have a real family   
Is often their wish   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'O' is for Opera   
Mac's music of choice   
When he goes to the theatre   
He might see a Rolls Royce   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**P**

'P' is for Paul,   
Man of God,   
Who took a fall,   
By Kalas' rod.   


Aragorn, HL BB 

'P' is for prize   
Why you strike at the head   
At last, here it comes   
All others are dead   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'P' is for Portmore   
Forest covered in moss.   
This lovely song echoes,   
Immortal feelings of loss.   
Sekhmet, HL BB 

'P' is for Pyramid   
Shrouded now in time   
Did Methos stand amidst   
Your youth and glory devine?   
CAT, HL BB 

'P' is for Paris   
A lovely city   
Though danger abounds there   
It's really quite pretty   
unicorn, HL BB 

'P' is for Push   
When you dig at a mystery   
Because you suspect   
It may have a history   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**Q**

'Q' is for Quenten   
He killed people often   
Spent 30 years buried   
Inside of a coffin   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'Q' is for Quickening:   
The power immortals realize,   
Reaching for the Prize.   
Happiness, HL BB 

'Q' is for quiet   
The long day is done   
We've gone to our reward   
Duncan has won!   
CAT, HL BB 

OR 

'Q' is for quiet   
The long war is done   
We've gone to our graves   
Connor's the one   
CAT, HL BB 

'Q' is for Quenten   
A mixed-up old lad   
The electric chair didn't get him   
Until Duncan got mad.   
Una, HL BB 

'Q' is for Quake   
When the battle is done   
The ground starts to shake   
And then comes the fun.   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'Q' is for Quiet   
It's a slow day   
The Watchers have nothing   
To write, or to say   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**R**

'R' is for Richie   
A young man with no wife   
One day he got shot   
Then came back to life   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'R' is for Rebecca   
With wisdom so rare   
She taught many students   
To fight and to dare.   
COLLEENGAEL, HL BB 

'R' is for renegade   
Watchers that strayed   
Horton's pathetic   
Nightmarish parade   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'R' is for Randi   
A reporter who cares.   
Intrigued with MacLeod   
And the interests they share.   
COLLEENGAEL, HL BB 

'R' is for Resist   
What we do with temptation   
A challenge not easy   
Since the day of creation.   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'R' is for Richie   
Hotheaded but loyal.   
His sad early ending   
Makes many fans boil.   
Leslie Fish, HG Forum 

'R' is for Rottweilers   
Sent after Mac   
He got them a girlfriend   
So they wouldn't attack   
unicorn, HL BB 

'R'ichie raced life,   
As though it were Game.   
But for all of his love,   
The end was the same.   
Ertia, HL BB 

'R' is for Round Table   
Arthur's table true   
Were Immortals able   
To sit around you?   
CAT, HL BB 

'R' is for (Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos) Ramirez   
A friendly immortal   
He came here from Zeist   
Through a time portal   
Timmy the Tenor 

'R' is for Ramirez,   
A randy old goat.   
He fixed Kurgan's voice   
With a slash to the throat.   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'R' is for Richie   
Cut down in his prime,   
At least with him went   
His jacket of lime.   
Jolt45, HL BB 

'R' is for Run   
When you are out-classed   
Let's hope your opponent   
Isn't as fast   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'R' is for Randi   
She almost died   
When the lunatic doctor   
Took her inside   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**S**

'S' is for Silas   
A Stocky, Strong Fellow   
He laughs with a Deep,   
Rich, Hearty Bellow   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'S' is for Sword space,   
All immies have one.   
Their swords disappear   
When the police come.   
bookmom, SCIFI HL BB 

'S' is for Sword   
To live by or die   
A stroke to the neck   
Immie's final goodbye   
Gnu MacWOW, HG Forum 

'S' is for Sword   
A Weapon that's Nice   
They use it to Thrust,   
Parry, and Slice   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'S' is for Stealing   
What Amanda enjoys   
It comes second only   
To kissing the boys   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'S' is for the Sequel   
We all found quite sickening,   
Also known better as   
Highlander 2: the Quickening.   
  
GrendelPrime, HL BB 

* * *

**T**

'T' is for Timmy   
A hermit he was   
He beat Ahriman   
Like a champion does   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'T' is for trenchcoat   
But I'd sure like to know,   
When a sword's tucked inside   
Where the hell does it go?   
Sekhmet, HL BB 

'T' is for Time   
Immortals have much   
For getting in trouble   
And self-growth and such   
LA-LA lander, HG Forum 

'T' is for Tessa   
Duncan wanted her as his wife   
But like dust in the wind   
She was taken from his immortal life.   
Lonewriter, HG Forum 

'T' is for Tessa   
What gods dreamt this woman,   
This glorious fantasy.   
If wishes were granted,   
Soft music, French wine,   
And thee.   
Ojodelgato, SCIFI HL BB 

'T' is for Tribunal   
With Jack at the head   
If it wasn't for Jacob   
Joe would be dead   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**U**

'U' is for Ursa   
Big, Smelly and Dumb   
He hides in the sewers   
Amongst all the scum   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'U' is for unreal   
That's what immortals be   
With Swords so sharp they kill   
All for a prize to see   
CAT, HL BB 

* * *

**V**

'V' is for Victor   
A peace loving bloke   
To see Duncan fighting   
He thought was a joke   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'V' is for Valentine   
Last name of Pelka   
Showed up as Ahriman,   
Kronos and Korda.   
COLLEENGAEL, HL BB 

'V' is for Villain   
Who can be friend or foe   
But it usually turns out   
That they have to go   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'V' is for Vomitorium   
For ten courses of food   
When you've eaten too much   
And don't want to be rude   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'V' is for Voshin   
His first name's Alexi   
Though he kissed our dear Duncan   
He wasn't too sexy!   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

* * *

**W**

'W' is for Ward   
He marries his money   
Then kills everybody   
That's not very funny   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'W' is for Watchers   
They see and they hear   
But they don't get involved   
They can't interfere   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'W' is for Walter   
Claudia he shot   
Dressed Mac as Kate   
A poet he's NOT!   
COLLEENGAEL, HL BB 

'W' is for Watcher   
Observe and record   
If I were Mac's watcher   
I'd never get bored!   
unicorn, HL BB 

'W' for Witch   
And wolf of white   
Cassandra the sorceress   
Who has the Sight   
Leah CWPack, HG Forum 

* * *

**X**

'X' is for Xavier   
One arm has a hook   
But that wouldn't be   
If he wasn't a crook   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'X' is for Xavier   
The one-handed cad   
A beautiful face   
A soul full of bad   
Wendy, HG Forum 

'X' is for Xanadu   
A paradise place   
What the world could be   
If MacLeod wins the race   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'X' is for _**X**_   
Two swords are crossed   
One will be victor   
And one will be lost   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'X' is for Xavier   
The Immie with just one hand   
He used his poison canisters   
To terrorize the land.   
houlton, Adrian's Angels 

* * *

**Y**

'Y' is for YIKES!   
What many have said   
Before an immortal   
Has cut off their head   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'Y' is for Young Duncan   
The prophecy's choice   
He grew to a man   
And defeated the voice   
Princess, HG Forum 

'Y' is for Youth,   
Which they lose with experience,   
You can't tell an immortals age,   
Just by their appearance.   
GrendelPrime, HL BB 

'Y' is for Youth   
A cute little flirt   
Who looks fresh and new   
Might be old as dirt   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

* * *

**Z**

'Z' is for Zale   
A youngster at that   
His head was removed   
While wearing his hat   


Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

OR 

'Z' is for Zale   
A little boy drummer   
His head was removed   
And that was a bummer.   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'Z' is for Ziest   
A really bad place   
Always at war   
A land full of waste   
CAT, HL BB 

'Z' is for Zeist   
And oh what a twist   
When Highlander fandom   
Won't let it exist   
Princess, HG Forum 

'Z' is for Zeist   
Which does not exist,   
In the sequel so bad   
Fans cross this off the list.   
Leslie Fish, HG Forum 

'Z' is for The Zone   
A bad part of town   
Where disease and starvation   
Make everyone frown   
Timmy the Tenor, HL BB 

'Z' is for Zachary-   
Whom Duncan dispatched,   
Then watched as Amanda-   
His Quickening, snatched!   
Emit 

I hope you've enjoyed your tour through the alphabet. My deepest thanks to all contributors. I hope each of you received the proper attribution for your wonderfully creative efforts. If not, please let me know. 

Anyone who would like to add his or her Highlander ditty to this awesome group, send an email through this website and the talented and lovely Daire, my webmistress, will try to 'immortalize' you. 

Peace to you all,   
Emit 

&copy 2003 respective quatrainers   
  
---|---


End file.
